1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser driving apparatus, an optical scanning apparatus, an object detection apparatus, and a mobile apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor laser driving apparatus that drives a semiconductor laser, an optical scanning apparatus that includes the semiconductor laser driving apparatus, an object detection apparatus that includes the optical scanning apparatus, and a mobile apparatus that includes the object detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for detecting the presence or absence of an object, a distance to the object, and the like have been actively developed in recent years (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128112, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-063339, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-107984 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-069003).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-085577 discloses a laser radar apparatus which includes a rotary encoder for accurately detecting a scanning position of light beam.
With the conventional apparatuses, it has been difficult to accurately detect the scanning position while suppressing an increase in cost.